Alone in the Library
by borisinwonderland
Summary: Hermione Granger ends up staying in the library after hours and has quite the time. Rated M for smut. Hermione Granger x Irma Pince One shot.


**A/N: Did you know that there is only one fic for this pairing on ? I was shocked so I decided to write a one shot for them. Also, the book that Hermione is reading is mentioned on Pottermore in case anyone is wondering. And without further ado, please enjoy :)**

Alone in the Library

Madam Pince shooed the last of the Hogwarts students out of the library. It was late and the next day the students had classes. She locked the door and then made her way through the library, magically placing the books that had been left out back into their rightful place.

A couple of shelves ahead of her, Madam Pince heard someone cough. She carefully made her way over to where the sound had come from and let out a soft breath when she saw that it was only Hermione Granger, sitting cross legged on a wide ledge by a window, reading a large tome.

It was very dark around Hermione. The lights in the library had been all put out, which only left Hermione with the light coming through the window to see, which was not very much.

Madam Pince walked closer to Hermione and lightly chuckled when the young witch still had not noticed her. She sat down close next to the brunette and slowly tapped the top of the book. She laughed when Hermione finally noticed her and jumped in surprise.

This always amused Madam Pince, as it would happen quite frequently that Hermione would not realize that she was closing the library. Sometimes she and Hermione would just stay in the dark library talking or Madam Pince would grab a book and join the young witch in reading.

"Must you scare me like that every time?" Hermione asked as she calmed down.

"Must you always ignore my warnings of the library closing?" the librarian teased and placed a hand on Hermione's knee. It was a casual thing, something that had she had more recently begun to do. A small touch here and there, some touches lasting longer than necessary but not too long that Hermione may feel uncomfortable.

Last year, in Hermione's fifth year, was when Madam Pince started to realize that she had developed feelings for the younger witch. Dark and lusting feelings that grew stronger every time she had an encounter with the beautiful brunette. She knew it was wrong and that Hermione would probably never feel the same way for her but no matter how hard she tried she could not rid herself of the feelings she had for the witch.

Today, Hermione's shirt was unbuttoned one button less than usual, something that Madam Pince quickly noticed. She tried not to stare however it was difficult as she began imaging nipping and sucking on the skin shown.

A whistling sound brought the librarian out of her fantasy and back to reality. Hermione was staring at her.

"Are you alright? I asked you a question four times and you didn't answer," Hermione noted and placed her hand on top of the librarian's.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," she answered quickly and somewhat nervously. "What was your question dear?" she asked sweetly. Madam Pince glanced at the hand that was on top of hers and she had to quickly stop her mind from thinking about what those fingers could do to her.

"I asked if you wanted me to leave since it is late," Hermione said, still trying to place why her friend was acting slightly off and removed her hand so that she could close her book.

Her grip tightened on Hermione's knee, showing that she did not want her to go. Madam Pince heard Hermione take in a small breath at her action but was pleased when she did not move away.

"No, I'd quite enjoy it if you stayed," Madam Pince almost purred out. She was not quite sure where her confidence came from in that moment but was pleased with how her night was beginning to play out.

She and Hermione locked eyes. Madam Pince could practically see the wheels turning in the brunette's head, obviously trying to figure out something.

"So dear, what are you reading?" she asked, trying to get Hermione's mind off of whatever she was thinking. Madam Pince had a plan, and that plan needed Hermione to be a bit distracted.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but found it quite dry. When Madam Pince's grip had tightened she had felt something shoot through her that made her feel tingly. She was not sure what it was but it certainly intrigued her.

"Um, Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs," Hermione answered, trying to get her mind off of the soft hand currently resting comfortably on her knee.

"Planning to swim with the Merpeople?" Madam Pince asked and licked her lips unconsciously as she thought of things that she could do to Hermione. Usually she really tried to control her thoughts while the young witch was around, but tonight she just could not do it. She wanted her tonight and Madam Pince was going to try whatever she could do get her.

"Perhaps someday, but not anytime soon," Hermione responded. After she finished her sentence she released a silent gasp. The hand that was on her knee had begun to slowly move down Hermione's bare thigh.

_'Very thankful that she is wearing a skirt at the moment and no stockings,' _Madam Pince thought to herself as she, very slowly, moved her hand.

"Why do you want to do that?" she asked casually as if she was doing absolutely nothing at all with her hand.

Hermione kept her eyes locked with the librarian's for she knew that if she looked down at the hand slowly moving its way down her thigh she would either freak out or kiss her the woman in front of her.

"W-well," she stuttered. "It's fascinating learning a new language and culture and I've been bored lately so I thought I would try something different," Hermione said very quickly.

Madam Pince had to hide a smirk from the way she could tell she was affecting the young witch.

The older witch pressed down a little bit on Hermione's thigh which made Hermione bite her lip to stop a sound from coming out. Madam Pince's eyes darkened in lust. As Hermione sees this her heart begins to beat louder in her chest.

The librarian uses her other hand to take the book from Hermione. She gently placed it on the floor before maneuvering herself so that she is on her knees in front of the cross legged Hermione. She leaned forward slightly, still moving her hand slowly down the witch's thigh.

"Well I do believe that I can help rid you of your boredom in a different manner," Madam Pince says huskily. Hermione goes to respond but instead lets out a small whimper as the woman in front of her lightly digs her nails into Hermione's flesh, leaving red crescent moon marks.

Madam Pince leaned forward again until her lips brushed against Hermione's.

"Would you like me to help?" she whispered against the Gryffindor's lips.

Hermione responded by firmly pressing her lips onto the ones in front of her. Her hands move up to the back of the librarian's neck and into her black hair. She tugged lightly on the hair, causing Madam Pince to moan into the kiss.

Madam Pince teasingly moved her fingers close to Hermione's heat before slowly dragging her nails down the soft flesh. Hermione shuddered at the feeling and felt herself becoming more and more aroused by the second.

The brunette ran her tongue teasingly on the plump, dark bottom lip and is pleased when she is able to massage her tongue with another.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," the black haired woman said when the two parted for air.

Hermione grinned and moved her hands down the woman's sides, then hovering them over her stomach. She moved her hands upwards until they cupped two perfectly shaped mounds. Hermione squeezed slightly which earned a moan from the woman in front of her.

"Probably about as long as I've wanted to do that," Hermione said back before pushing Madam Pince backwards until she was laying down on the wide ledge. The young witch straddled her and licked her lips hungrily.

Madam Pince could not help but break into a wide smile.

Hermione dipped her head down to a lovely neck and began to kiss, nip, and suck wherever she could. She found her way to the woman's pulse point and smirked at the sounds that the woman below her would make when she sucked there.

Madam Pince had rolled her head to the side for Hermione to have better access. She looked around at them. She, Irma Pince, was with Hermione Granger after hours, in the library, doing things that she never thought would actually happen in a place that was not her mind. The dark haired witch placed her hands under Hermione's shirt and moved her hands up the young witch's smooth back. Once she reached her goal, she quickly unhooked the girl's bra.

Hermione moved up from her position, quickly ridding herself of her shirt and the bra that had just been undone. She went to lean back down onto the woman below her however Madam Pince had skillfully rolled both of them over, onto the ground, with her on top.

The Gryffindor groaned as she hit the floor and had closed her eyes. When she open her eyes again she was very pleased to see the librarian pulling off her dress. Hermione raked over the body with her eyes. She saw the matching set of undergarments and she almost growled as she impatiently wanted them off of Madam Pince.

"Off," Hermione demanded, referring to the bra and underwear. The now dominating witch gave a small laugh before enveloping one of Hermione's nipples in her mouth.

"You are in no position to be demanding things Miss Granger. Who do you think is in charge here?" Madam Pince questioned tauntingly before biting down on a nipple, quickly soothing it out with her tongue afterward.

Hermione arched her back when her nipple was bit and let out a loud moan.

Madam Pince smirked against the nipple and moved her right hand down Hermione's stomach. She slowly pushed down the girl's skirt and underwear with ease while still using her teeth and tongue to play with a sensitive nipple.

Hermione instinctively pushed her hips upwards, wanting contact with Madam Pince's fingers but the fingers were cruelly taken away.

Madam Pince laid hot, open mouthed kisses up Hermione's neck and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Now now," she whispered into Hermione's ear. "I choose when you are touched Miss Granger, not you," she teased her tongue along the brunette's ear. "Perhaps if you were to ask nicely I would be more inclined to ease your tension."

Madam Pince brought her hand back down to Hermione's dripping center and lightly tapped on the young witch's clit. This made Hermione whimper in want and only made the librarian's grin widen.

"Come now dear, don't let your Gryffindor pride get in the way of what you want," she purred into the girl's ear. Madam Pince tapped down a little harder on her clit and this time Hermione spoke.

"P-please," Hermione whimpered.

Fingers now danced playfully through Hermione's wet folds but did not near her entrance. Madam Pince hovered her mouth over top of Hermione's.

"Please what?" Madam Pince asked innocently.

"You know what," Hermione mumbled and let out a small yelp when her bottom lip and bit harshly by the woman on top of her. Madam Pince also stopped her fingers and started to move them back up Hermione's stomach, leaving a wet trail in their wake.

"That's not how you ask for something that you want," she stated and sat up, still straddling Hermione. She brought her wet coated fingertips to her mouth and sucked them clean, moaning at the taste. Madam Pince stared at Hermione as she did this, knowing that any moment now Hermione would break.

"Now would you like to try again?" she asked nicely before sliding back down the Gryffindor's body, placing the neglected nipple in her mouth and sucking harshly.

Hermione tried not to speak, she did not want to sound needy or weak but the ache between her legs was too much.

"Please fuck me," Hermione whimpered as her nipple was sucked on.

Madam Pince brought her hand back down and immediately entered Hermione's hot, wanting flesh with two fingers and started a quick pace.

Hermione's moans were music to the librarian's ears. Madam Pince felt Hermione's back arch at the pleasure and the complete, unadulterated desire that coursed through Madam Pince was exhilarating.

In that moment, Madam Pince knew that the usually stern and harsh librarian and the usually quiet and shy bookworm would have many more moments like these in the future.

Madam Pince could not wait.

…

**A/N: This was just a quick idea that popped into my head but I hope that it was still enjoyable. I might write more one shots for this pairing but I'm not sure yet. I'll have to wait and see if I get any inspiration. Thank you for reading and please leave a review to make my day a little happier :)**


End file.
